


Legends and Tales

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Anxiety, Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mages, Magic, Magic-Users, Medieval Medicine, Mental Breakdown, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: A collection of snippets written about my characters.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Notes

**World Details**

  * Medieval times
  * Every 3rd child is born with magic
  * A 3rd child of a 3rd child is born with a different type of magic
  * Families tend to not have many children making mages rare
  * Only a few fae species: dragons, pixies, spirits, undead
  * Fae stay away from human controlled areas
  * 7 kingdoms at beginning of story
  * 5 remain at current time
  * Current kingdoms still standing are Xisal, Abreya, Nemore, Dolon, and Enaevarus
  * Current destroyed kingdoms are Kesetia, destroyed by Nemore, and Vigianan, destroyed by Dolon
  * List from strongest to weakest: 


  1. Enaevarus
  2. Nemore
  3. Xisal
  4. Dolon
  5. Kesetia (defeated)
  6. Abreya
  7. Vigianan (defeated)



**Dain**

  * 24 years old
  * Blonde hair, blue eyes
  * 6 feet 3 inches
  * Assassin
  * Born in the kingdom of Kesetia
  * The 3rd son to a baker and blacksmith (mother had 2 miscarriages)
  * Stunted magic 
  * Kidnapped by bandits at age 8 while browsing the market with his mother
  * Scar on lip accidentally given by bandit with knife
  * Uses magic to escape bonds before making his way back to the kingdom
  * Finds kingdom in shambles after being attacked by neighboring kingdom
  * Home is destroyed and parents are dead
  * Grabs what he can from the debris and flees
  * Lays low in a forest before a merchant helps him to the neighboring kingdom
  * Works odd jobs in exchange for bare necessities 
  * Gains access to underground after becoming a slave trader's assistant at age 10 (he despised it)
  * Gains techniques and skills from watching others and mimicking their movements
  * Kills slave trader and begins to offer skills as assassin at age 14
  * Meets up with mercenary band and agrees to work jobs with them at age 15
  * Mercenary band is betrayed and killed by employer, Dain survives and vows revenge (age 18)
  * Now spends his time taking jobs and gathering intel on the mysterious employer that betrayed them
  * **Modern AU -** Dain was born in Sweden, now lives in New York as a freelance hacker



**Nathaniel Bauer**

  * 22 years old
  * Brown hair, hazel eyes
  * 6 feet
  * Court wizard/alchemist
  * Born in the kingdom of Xisal where he still lives
  * The 3rd son to beggars 
  * Very powerful magic
  * Honed his magic to help family by stealing food and clothing
  * Was caught by guards one day who offered his parents gold in exchange for Nathaniel
  * Parents took the money and he was taken to the castle to become the court wizard's apprentice at age 9
  * Studied under the wizard and learned to better utilize his magic and craft potions
  * Walked in on Dain carrying out assassination on his mentor at age 19
  * Attacked by Dain but managed to defend himself and talk other into an agreement of rare ingredients for money
  * Is now the official court wizard to the king who he doesn't like
  * **Modern AU -** Nate was born in America to an American father and Korean mother, also lives in New York as an apparel fashion designer 



**Kayda**

  * 36 years old 
  * Brown/red hair, green and yellow hetero chromatic eyes
  * 5 feet 
  * Dragonnet
  * Born into a big group of other dragons
  * Went to play in the forest when she was captured by trappers at age 12
  * Given to the noble who employed the trappers and kept chained up
  * Showed to others at parties as an exotic pet before her attitude made the noble tired of her
  * Sold to a slave trader who dealt with exotic creatures at age 15
  * Trader used her to intimidate people since dragons were rare
  * Inadvertently saved by Dain when he killed the trader (he was 21 years old)
  * He released the animals and she escaped to the forest at age 33
  * She now spends her time in the forest killing unsuspecting humans
  * **Modern AU -** Kayda was born in Japan, is actually 17 and spends her free time doing cosplay



**Altha Clarke**

  * 19 years old
  * Black hair, green eyes
  * 5 feet 3 inches
  * Healer
  * Currently resides in the kingdom of Xisal
  * Grew up in a church as an orphan
  * Never left the town and encouraged to strengthen her magic for healing purposes by a nun
  * Fled the town with the help of the nun when bandits attacked at age 16
  * Managed to make it to the main road where a traveling merchant gave her a ride to a nearby kingdom
  * While in the market, she healed a kid that fell
  * Guards saw and took her before the king
  * Met Nathaniel and was told to work with him to make potions and teach him healing magic
  * Met Dain after accidentally walking in on one of their exchanges, saved by Nathaniel after Dain tried to kill her
  * Now spends her time helping Nathaniel and expanding her knowledge
  * Suffers from insomnia due to survivor's guilt 
  * **Modern AU -** Altha was born in Canada, goes to university and is training to be a geneticist 




	2. Visuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawings of my characters, in order of Dain, Nathaniel, Kayda, and Altha.


	3. Pasts

Sunlight filters in through the windows that are nearly as tall as the ceiling. The sound of papers being jostled is the only thing that can be heard aside from the occasional scratch of a quill pen on parchment. Every now and then, plants being ground in a mortar and pestle will mimic the pen before it stops and the only thing heard again are the rustling papers.

Altha enjoys moments like these, where she can forget the world that exists outside this room and just focus on her experiments. Where she doesn't have to think about her actions too much and can just let her mind focus on figuring out what ingredients will work well together and produce the best results.

This is not one of those moments.

Normally, Altha can lose herself in the repetitive motions of crushing plants, of measuring out the ingredients. Today, it seems her mind has other plans as all thoughts of her work are replaced by the memories of her experience just a few hours ago. 

It had been during one of her chaperoned walks to the market that Altha noticed something was out of place. Any other day, it wouldn't be considered out of place to see a couple of people in rather shabby clothes standing around between the stalls or at the corners. These people often kept to themselves and whenever they caught a glimpse of the guard that accompanied Altha, they would either go completely stiff and look away or quickly find somewhere out of the guard's sight. However, it seemed today was different, because suddenly there were more of these people and instead of just standing off to the side, Altha watched as some walked up to the customers browsing the market with hands outstretched. Some were brushed off with shakes of the head, others ignored, and Altha even saw one instance where the person's hands were swatted away rather harshly. It made her chest pulse with anger, but the guard stopped her from taking action by saying that it was time to start heading back to the castle.

That's what Altha finds herself thinking about now despite the fact that her thoughts should be about the potion she's currently trying to help perfect. Of course she knows that unless she gets some answers, her mind will continue to think about what she saw in the market today, so she ignores the mortar and pestle in order to turn towards the only other person in the room, the source of the papers moving and the sounds of a quill pen scratching down notes.

"Nathaniel, can I ask you something?" The man in question pauses his hand, the scratching noises stopping as he looks away from the parchment in front of him and towards Altha. He doesn't say anything or make any sort of noise, but the fact that he even looked at her in the first place is enough of an indication that he's waiting for the question.

"The people that I see in the market, the ones that stand there rather than browse the stalls, who are they?" Nathaniel blinks once before his focus turns back towards the papers in front of him, hand resuming its earlier activity as he opens his mouth to speak.

"They're beggars. People from the slums and rundown areas hoping that someone will spare a coin or two." The lack of any emotion as he says those words disturbs Altha to some degree, but she ignores the feeling in favor of further questioning. 

"Is the king aware of them? Is he planning to help them in any way?" The scratching stops again and Altha watches the other's shoulders rise with a deep inhale that he holds for a couple seconds before expelling the air just as quickly. 

"Of course not. If he had any plan at all, I doubt it would take him over twenty years to put it into action. The fact of the matter is that he doesn't care and likely never will." The sudden bit of hostility catches Altha a little off guard, but as quickly as it came, it seems to vanish as Nathaniel returns to his writing. The healer can't help but stare because the man in front of her has never really shown any emotion beyond satisfaction and annoyance, the latter usually aimed at her. Altha knows there's a reason for that anger, and with a twisted curiosity that borders on concern for this often coldly snobbish man, she decides a little prying is in order.

"How are you so sure the king has no plan to help?" The quill pen stops moving again, and with a sigh, Nathaniel sets it down before both hands grab the book he was just reading. He stands and Altha starts to suspect it may be to leave the room, but instead he surprises her by walking over to one of the many bookcases and putting the book back where he grabbed it from earlier. Nathaniel surprises Altha again by responding as he browses the lines of books in front of him. 

"Because the slums have been there for a very long time, even before the king began his reign. He's not concerned with helping the people who live there, otherwise something would have been done the moment the crown was placed upon his head." He grabs a book from the shelf and starts flipping through it, stopping occasionally to read some of the pages before it's closed and placed back in its original spot. Altha bites her lip in thought because as far as she knows, that isn't something that would be common knowledge. She's browsed practically every book the castle has to offer and none of them have told her anything about the past of the kingdom. There may be a book she hasn't found giving details about every reign of every king that only certain individuals within the castle may read, but even then, Altha doesn't think it would require too much secrecy. Besides, Nathaniel has already made it very clear his concerns don't include the well being of others, so for him to get upset suggests some sort of connection. Maybe something personal, and Altha can only come up with one reason as to what that connection might be.

"Are you angry because you know someone living in the slums?" Nathaniel had already grabbed another book to flip through and had reached the middle when she asked the question. He doesn't look away from the contents, but he does scoff a bit in reply.

"That and the fact I used to live there. I saw enough to realize that many had been living that way for years and I learned pretty early on that the situation wasn't likely to change." Nathaniel doesn't see it, focus still on the book in his hands, but Altha feels it. She feels her lower jaw drop and her eyebrows shoot up as shock invades her entire system. This is the first time the other has offered any sort of information about his early life, and to find out that Nathaniel came from practically nothing sends Altha into a state of confusion to blend with the surprise. She had no idea he had actually come from the slums of the kingdom and had just always assumed that he was the son of some noble or well off craftsman. Nathaniel's general attitude never suggested any hint of humble, let alone heartbreaking beginnings, and that makes another question in Altha's mind stand out.

"Then how did you come to be the court wizard?" The man gives her a brief glance with a single raised brow, closing the book in his hands before he turns back towards the bookcase, placing that book back as well so he can go back to browsing his options.

"My parents sold me to the guard. Simple as that." Whatever reason Altha was expecting to hear, that definitely wasn't it. She stands there, stunned, and just stares at Nathaniel's back as he flips through another book. It must be the correct one because he returns back to the desk covered in papers and sets it down where the previous book had been. He doesn't sit down just yet as he flips through the pages, most likely looking for a particular piece of information, and this allows Altha to gather herself just enough to ask yet another question. 

"What do you mean by that?" Nathaniel's nerves must finally be reaching their breaking point because he lets out another sigh, but he yet again answers, and what he says is something Altha wasn't prepared for at all.

"There's not much I can mean with that statement. My parents sold me to the guard after they caught me using my magic to steal some bread. I didn't know it at the time, but the previous wizard that served the king was looking for an apprentice and since children with magic are rare, one hadn't been found yet. All of a sudden, I turn up, and the guard figured the easiest thing to do was to give my parents money in exchange for me being taken to the castle. I'm not sure the exact amount, but it must have been quite the sum by the size of the bag." After he's finished speaking, Nathaniel clicks his tongue and returns to the bookcase, apparently still not finding what he needed. Normally, Altha would have offered to help find whatever he was looking for by now, but her mind is too preoccupied processing the information she was just given.

Suddenly, a lot of Nathaniel's actions make sense to her as she imagines the kind of mindset being sold can put one in. Having your parents, your own family give you away in exchange for money, it's no wonder Nathaniel is rather closed off and only acts with the most precise movements and words. He doesn't try to get to know others and acts as though he can't be bothered to worry about anything but his own problems. Altha had merely chalked it up to Nathaniel simply being a spoiled rich kid, but now she knows that's far from the truth. In a way, his parents abandoned him, and while being an orphan raised in a church gives her the chance to relate to Nathaniel, there's no guarantee her parents gave her away for money. There are a number of reasons that explain why Altha was given to the church, but she never asked which one and wasn't old enough to even remember what her parents looked like. Nathaniel obviously was and clearly still remembered the reason he now serves the king instead of stayed with his family.

The thing that hurts the most though is how clearly apathetic he is to it. There was no emotion in his words, no hint of anger or sadness. Just a bland retelling as if he was reading from one of the many books and had no personal connection with the story. That's probably what tips Altha over the edge as she feels tears cascade down her cheeks to drop off her chin. She inhales in spurts, and it must have been quite loud because Nathaniel turns towards her while a hand rests on the spine of one of the books. He's clearly alarmed by what he sees because Nathaniel's eyes go wide and his brows furrow in confusion.

"Why are you crying?" Altha bites her lips again, this time to refrain from allowing any sounds to escape her throat, and in lieu of an answer she marches over to the other to do something she's never done before; Altha wraps her arms around his middle and hugs him with just enough pressure to be comfortable. It's obvious Nathaniel didn't expect it considering how quickly he tenses under her touch, and it's also obvious he has no plan to return the pressure since the arm dangling at his side stays there. Altha thinks it's fine, she didn't really expect him to hug her back in the first place, but she also doesn't plan on moving as her next words begin to pour out of her.

"I know we haven't known each other for that long, but know I promise to be here for you and I'm not going to just abandon you. I'm so sorry that happened and I can't imagine how it must have felt having to deal with something like that. How did you stand it for so many years?" Like this, Altha can feel Nathaniel's heartbeat, and she lets herself get a little lost in the rhythm as she waits for his reply. It doesn't come immediately and Altha almost suspects it won't come at all, but interestingly enough, the man does respond. 

"You tend to not have time to think about things when training your magic and learning to make potions. Now will you let me go?" Altha doesn't really want to, but she knows any more than this and Nathaniel won't be very pleased. So she relinquishes her hold on him and takes a step back before her arms come up to wipe away the tears currently drying on her cheeks. Once that's done, Altha looks up at Nathaniel, and with a broad smile bordering mischievous, she tries to lighten the mood.

"Well, just so you know, I definitely don't plan on going anywhere now. You can try to drive me off all you want, but it's never going to happen." Nathaniel's expression drops to one of slight annoyance before his attention returns back to the various books in front of him.

"Oh joy." The monotone words make Altha chuckle and she decides to offer her services to track down the information Nathaniel needs. As usual, she manages to find the correct book within seconds, so she teases the man who just rolls his eyes and snatches it from her hands. There's no thank you, there never is, but Altha just makes the silent vow to help Nathaniel in any way she can. If that means teaching him the things a parent is supposed to, then so be it. She already made a promise to never leave his side, and Altha keeps her promises.


	4. Loss

The wind is whistling past his ears, the smell of ash clogging his lungs as he continues trying to dodge trees and roots in almost complete darkness. If not for the moon, Dain's little jog through the forest wouldn't be going as smoothly as it is. Of course, while it may be a welcomed addition for the boy, the moonlight can turn on him very quickly if any of the bandits back at the camp have noticed he's gone by now. So Dain pushes his body past its already broken limits, bruises aching and the cut on his lips throbbing in time with his pounding heart. The boy's legs are pulsing in pain as well, but the strong desire to make it back to his parents overpowers the urge to stop and rest for a minute. If Dain makes it back to them then he'll be safe and won't have to worry about the bandits once they report them to the guard, something his mother told him to do if he ever saw any suspicious individuals. 

So Dain runs and runs and runs, almost tripping a couple times in his haste, hoping he's going the correct way. He's letting his nose guide him, following the cloying smell of smoke since the men who kidnapped Dain dragged him away in a sack barely big enough. He's assuming the scent is coming from the kingdom he calls home, so he follows willingly until finally, Dain has reached the edge of the forest. He takes a moment to allow his body to rest, leaning against a tree and taking in deep breaths of air, closing his stinging eyes against the cool breeze. His lungs are still screaming along with his legs and every inch hurts in one way or another, but Dain ignores it in favor of opening his eyes to see if he's reached the kingdom. 

What greets the boy is nothing short of a nightmare.

The front gate looms before him, wooden doors wide open and splintered in some areas as if rammed with something. Next to the broken chunks of wood are two guards laying on the ground, blood surrounding both of them and showing no signs of life. Dain doesn't know what to make of the situation, mind reeling and heart still feeling ready to burst from his chest. It's only when his feet are pulling him backwards does an even more terrifying thought strike him.

Did this also happen to his parents?

This question is enough to force Dain forward, the boy pointedly ignoring the bodies as he walks through the gate and into the kingdom. What greets him is nothing like he's ever seen before, his eyes scanning every inch of the town he was born into. 

The buildings that once stood tall and strong are almost completely destroyed, piles of rubble taking up the space where they once were. Some of them are actively burning and the familiar smell of the smoke is almost enough to make Dain start crying. However, he presses onward, trying to remember the route to his house now that all the familiar shops are gone and are unable to offer him any sort of guidance. Dain can kind of remember the route based on direction alone, but he starts to wonder if maybe he's just getting himself more lost and further from his home. It's only when the boy spots a familiar sign advertising a butcher's shop does he know he's going in the right direction, so Dain speeds up a little to try and make it to his parents faster. He makes a few turns here and there, coughing from the smoke and shielding his face against the many fires laying claim to the rubble. It's only when Dain thinks he's getting close does a voice stop him dead in his tracks. It isn't familiar and whoever it is sounds angry, so the boy carefully makes his way closer until he sees other signs of life. Part of a wall that's miraculously still standing allows Dain enough cover to look from a safe distance just in case the voice belongs to more people who would do him harm.

Just up ahead are three men, two in full armor that he doesn't recognize with weapons while the third is wearing normal, everyday clothes and sitting on his knees. The two that are armored seem to be upset because they keep yelling, yet despite how loud they're being, Dain can't make out any of the words. Instead, he watches as the man with no armor says something back then spits at one of them. Immediately after, the one spat at raises his sword and slashes it across the man's throat. Dain quickly pushes himself fully behind the partial wall and gasps into his hands, not wanting to see the aftermath of something so gruesome. He hears a soft thump, some muttered words, and then the familiar sound of metal clanking together. It reminds Dain of his father working in his shop, of the guards that would occasionally drop by to place an order or pick it up, and the memories give the boy enough courage to peek out from behind the wall. The two men in armor are walking away, the corpse of the man they just killed laying where he was kneeling, and Dain waits until he's sure the men in armor are long gone. He walks out from behind the wall, doesn't once look at the dead man as he passes, and continues his trek through the destroyed kingdom. Dain's sure he's close to where his house is, so with a watchful eye on his surroundings to make sure he doesn't run into those two men or anyone else that might want to do him harm, the boy pushes himself to walk just a little faster. Dain passes one familiar sign advertising clothes, another for potions, until finally, he spots a very familiar sign with a sword and hammer etched into the wood along with the word 'Blacksmith'.

What the boy isn't prepared for is the fact that the building the sign should be attached to is also destroyed and releasing small plumes of smoke.

The spot where Dain's home should be is covered by a pile of singed rock and burning wood. Glass is scattered all around the rubble, but the boy steps on it anyway as he slowly inches closer. Dain can feel his lungs burning and straining to breathe as he stares at what used to be his house, and while his eyes may be confirming the destruction, his heart refuses to believe it. Once more, adrenaline surges through Dain as thoughts of his parents possibly trapped under the debris propels him forward. He begins removing stone after stone, ignoring the stinging heat and blinking away the frantic tears that he's been holding back. Dain tosses the rocks one after the other, wanting nothing more than to call out to his family, but refraining from doing so in case he alerts those two armored men from earlier. Stone after stone after stone is removed from the pile, Dain's hands beginning to blister and burn, and it's only the glint of something metal that finally makes him stop.

Upon closer inspection, the boy spots an ash covered handle, golden in color with a light blue jewel inlaid at the end. Removal of another rock reveals the rest of the object and Dain realizes it's one of the daggers commissioned to his father by one of the nobles. He had wanted something small and sharp to skin hunted animals, and based on how intensely Dain's father worked on the dagger, a hefty sum was given to have it made. The boy's father had just finished the commission yesterday and was expecting pickup in a couple of days. Obviously, the noble never showed, and Dain's pretty sure the destruction surrounding him is the reason. Gingerly, the boy picks up the dagger still tucked in its sheath and clutches it to his chest as the tears continue.

Reality is finally beginning to set in. Dain realizes that even if he finds his parents within the remains of their house, there's no guarantee he'll find them alive. Chances are they'll be gone, corpses just like the guards, and Dain allows himself to cry for some time. The boy's lungs sting with every inhale, his tears burn the cut on his lips that has begun to sluggishly bleed again, and his wounds throb in time with his pounding heart. Dain doesn't know how long he stays kneeling on the ground, gasping and holding back his screams, but when the tears finally slow, he knows he needs to leave. He can't stay here, so with the last dregs of his energy, Dain gets to his feet and begins the journey back towards the gate of the kingdom. His body works on autopilot, a stray tear soundlessly falling down the boy's cheeks every now and then as he miraculously makes his way out into the area surrounding the kingdom without running into any dangerous people. The dagger is still firmly pressed against Dain's chest and with one last look back towards the destruction of his home, the boy continues walking. He's unsure where it is he's going exactly, but wherever it is, Dain somehow knows he's in for a long journey. 


	5. Reunion

Altha didn't expect much from the day. All she was planning to do was head into town for a bit to restock a couple ingredients, buy some desserts, and finish her research concerning a rather stubborn potion. She had managed to get some semblance of sleep last night thanks to Nathaniel finally intervening and pulling her away from the mountain of books on her desk and earlier mentioned potion, so Altha was ready to use that energy to finally make a breakthrough.

At least, that was her initial plan. Things took a turn when she exited the castle grounds, guard at her side and looking as unapproachable as ever.

Altha hadn't managed to get very far from the castle when she was approached by a man who muttered a rather soft and meek 'excuse me', quiet enough that she almost didn't hear him. She stopped to look at him, noting his shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, lanky form, and the few inches of height he had on her. Altha couldn't help but feel like he looked a little familiar, but she brushed it off. The guard at her side stepped forward to somewhat stand in front of her with his hand on his sword, a precaution in case the stranger was trying to do her harm. Said man visibly jumped at the near hostile action to his approach, but Altha waved a hand towards the guard who backed up a step. His hand was still on the hilt of his sword, something Altha knew wouldn't change until the stranger left, so she ignored it in favor of giving a disarming smile to the man who seemed to relax just a bit. He cleared his throat and apparently found his voice with his next words that weren't as small as his first.

"You work in the castle, yes?" Altha nodded, smile still on her face.

"I do. Is there something you needed?" The stranger glanced quickly at the castle before his gaze returned to her and he took what appeared to be a calming breath.

"Have you come across a man with brown hair and… and hazel eyes?" His face had pinched halfway through the question, as if unsure what he was asking was correct. Altha thought it strange, but she wasn't prepared for what he said next. 

"He has magic, if that helps narrow the list any." Altha felt her smile drop because only one person in the castle fit this man's description. What was alarming to her was the fact that this complete stranger described Nathaniel near perfectly, even going so far as to know his eye color. As far as Altha knew, Nathaniel hasn't set one foot outside the castle since he became the apprentice of the previous court wizard, so there's no way this man could have recently met Nathaniel and remember him. Unless he got the information from an outside source, then the stranger shouldn't know who the current court wizard is. Altha is seeing many red flags, but she pretends not to notice and instead let's her smile from before return as she begins asking her own questions. 

"May I ask what business you might have with this particular person?" This makes the man fidget a little, eyes falling to the ground as his fingers tug on one of his sleeves. Altha takes this chance to examine his clothes, noting the quality and lack of finery. He's clearly not a noble, but he obviously has enough money to live comfortably, so he's not a beggar either. Altha can't seem to pinpoint any particular reason this stranger would want to meet Nathaniel, so she waits until his head rises back up to look at her as he gives her his answer.

"He's… the man I'm asking about is my brother. I haven't seen him since he was taken to the castle when we were just children." It's as if time slows for Altha who soaks in the words as much as she can. This isn't the first time she's heard about Nathaniel's family, mind taking her back to that moment in the library some moons ago when she learned about how he had become the court wizard. Nathaniel had only mentioned his parents, never any siblings, and maybe Altha should have taken it upon herself to ask if there had been. Thing is, she was too shocked at the time to really give Nathaniel's family a second thought beyond her contempt for their actions, so Altha's lack of knowledge is her own blunder. If this man truly is Nathaniel's sibling, then he was also there when their parents sold his brother to the king, and that thought alone makes Altha's chest tighten in ire. However, she knows it's misplaced because this isn't her slight to be angry about, but Nathaniel's. So she takes a calming breath, foregoing her previous smile for neutrality as she responds.

"I do know who you're asking about, but I'm under no obligation to help you. Not after what his parents did." It's a test of sorts, to see if this man really is who he claims to be. No one but her, Nathaniel, and his family should know what she's referring to, so she wants to see if he has that information without giving him too many details. The way the stranger flinches and grimaces at her words makes Altha think that maybe he's who he says he is, and the confirmation comes sooner than expected. 

"So then you know about the… the guards and… the money they gave us." Altha hums, knowing that vague retelling is enough to prove that this man is truly who he claims to be. However, that brings up another problem of why he's asking after Nathaniel now after so many years. Altha would ask, but this man seems to find his voice as he doesn't give her the chance to say anything back and just continues talking.

"I'll freely admit, what happened was… inhuman. My parents sold my brother just because he had magic that the king needed and they were desperate for money." His next breath is shaky, but he continues on.

"I'm no better though. They returned home without my brother, but all I saw was the food in their hands. My own sibling was merely an afterthought to my growling stomach, and it wasn't until after I had eaten that I even thought to ask where he was." The man quickly wipes at his eyes, and Altha suddenly feels a stab of pity for this family. It's clear they've all had to deal with various hardships that have obviously left wounds and scars, and Nathaniel's brother is apparently trying to heal as many as he can. Even so, Altha won't blindly put her trust in someone she's just met, so she waits to see if he has any more to say. It takes a moment for the man to calm down, blinking his eyes and breathing deeply before he continues.

"I wanted to go after him, but I knew I couldn't just storm the castle, demanding for my brother. So I sometimes waited outside the walls to see if I could catch him if he ever left, but I never saw him. Then I saw you with a guard and thought that maybe you worked in the castle and had seen Nate." Altha blinks, takes a moment to soak in the name, and feels confusion swirl in her stomach.

"Nate?" The man blinks back and seems to immediately understand why she's become perplexed.

"That's what we called him. Short for Nathaniel. He wasn't too fond of it, but it sort of stuck." If Altha wasn't sure that this man was indeed Nathaniel's brother, she knows it for a fact now. This truly is a member of his family, the same family that sold Nathaniel to the king, and Altha has to yet again push away the spike of anger she feels at the reminder. She has more concerning matters to take care of, such as why this man had gone through the trouble of waiting for someone who can't leave the castle and decided to call out to her.

"So what were you hoping to get out of this? Why wait out here, holding out hope you'll see him again? Why ask me about Nathaniel?" The man fidgets again, something he seems to do quite a bit, and flicks his gaze to the castle once more.

"At first, I just wanted to see him, see if he was alright. Then, it became wanting to apologize for… for everything that happened. Now, it's that as well as invite him home." Altha feels her eyebrows furrow. 

"Invite him home?" He gives a nod.

"We know there isn't a chance he'll be allowed to return home to us, not after…" the man stops midway through his sentence, shakes his head slightly, then starts again.

"We just wanted to ask if he wouldn't be opposed to visiting. We've managed to get off the streets, start a tailoring business. Mother makes the clothes and Father is rather good at making sales." A small smile appears on his face, the first one since the conversation began, but it falls away just as quickly. 

"I guess we wanted to show him that we didn't just waste the money and soil the opportunity afforded us." Altha finally looks away from the other for the first time and can't help staring at the castle looming before her. Life within its walls is all Nathaniel has ever known since being sold to the king and he's never expressed any desire to leave despite not being the one to choose his current living situation. Altha isn't sure what his reaction would be to learning about his family's climb out of poverty, not even sure he would want to hear about it, but she doesn't think it would hurt to tell him. So she looks back at the man, face once more softened into her previous neutrality. 

"I can tell him that you want to meet, but whether or not he accepts is his choice. I won't force him to do things he doesn't want, nor will I contact you if he tells me not to. All I can say for right now is that I'll inform Nathaniel about your family's wish to see him, but I make no promises on the outcome." It's enough to make the other smile again, this one bigger and brighter than the first as he sighs.

"That's all I ask for now. Thank you." He takes a step back and turns, but he doesn't get far before he looks back at Altha. 

"My name is Brinley. In case Nate asks." She nods at him and decides showing some manners wouldn't hurt for the moment.

"Altha." He nods back and fully turns this time to walk towards the market, disappearing amongst the crowd and out of sight. Altha continues to stand there, unsure if she should go through with her shopping or head back into the castle to inform Nathaniel of the news as soon as possible. In the end, she decides that it would be better to buy those ingredients and desserts, that way she has some time to organize her thoughts before she tells Nathaniel about her interaction with Brinley. So she runs her errands, the guard at her side long since mellowed out since the interaction with Nathaniel's brother, and it takes until mid afternoon before Altha returns to the castle. Her first order of business is giving the food to the cooks for them to store for later, then she makes her way to the room where they do their experiments. Altha half expects to find Nathaniel in there, working on the potion they've been having trouble with lately, but he's nowhere in sight. The healer is thankful for this as it allows her a little more time to pick out the right words to open with when she does find him as she places her haul of ingredients on the table. Altha would organize them a bit and make sure they're preserved, but this way, she can get to work right away after what she believes is going to be a very heavy and uncomfortable conversation with Nathaniel. Deciding it's now or never, Altha leaves the chaotic stack of new materials to go search for said man.

Her first place to look is the library since that's where Nathaniel normally is if not working on potions. Altha makes sure to look in every corner and around every shelf, but the man is obviously not around. The next place checked is the dining hall meant for servants since it's nearing dinner, but the only people Altha finds is the castle staff that aren't waiting on the king setting things up for their own feast. She greets a few when she enters, asks if they've seen Nathaniel at all, and frowns a little when her inquiries are met with disappointing responses. No one has seen the court wizard since that morning, so Altha thanks the staff for trying to help before she leaves the hall to start heading towards Nathaniel's room. It's the only other place he could be other than another room used for certain guest visits, one that Altha tries to avoid as much as possible ever since she was almost taken out with the business end of a dagger. It was a moment that she wouldn't like to relive, and even though she was told that the man who had threatened her life within seconds would refrain from a repeat performance, Altha hadn't fully believed him. Therefore, she decided to stay as far away from that room as possible just in case Nathaniel happened to be meeting with his "friend" at the time.

Luckily, when Altha makes it to said man's room, her prayers are answered since the door opens when she knocks and her quarry stands before her. She takes in his appearance, immediately noting how alike Nathaniel looks with Brinley. It's a little alarming how close the brothers look in terms of physical features, but they're not entirely similar. Despite being younger, Nathaniel is somewhat taller and a little less lanky. Then there's the fact Brinley's eyes were brown while Nathaniel's are hazel, and if Altha concentrates enough, she can remember the older man's nose being a little crooked at the bridge, as if it had been broken and never set right. Nathaniel's nose is as straight down the middle as ever, a clear indication that he's at least avoided injury to his face in his twenty-two years of life. However, comparing family facial features isn't why Altha sought out the court wizard, so she takes a breath and tries to calm the erratic beating of her heart.

"I need to tell you something." Nathaniel raises a single eyebrow, expression taking on a hint of worry.

"Did you explode another potion?" Altha sputters for a moment, reservations forgotten as offense begins to build.

"I haven't done that in weeks!" Nathaniel merely shrugs his shoulders at her tone.

"Doesn't mean it won't ever happen again." Altha feels her mouth pull into a deep frown, but she ignores it and tries to stomp down the feeling of being insulted. This isn't why she sought him out, to go back and forth about her less than ideal habit of mixing the wrong ingredients together to create what's essentially concentrated explosions, so Altha takes another breath and calms down.

"That isn't why I came here." Nathaniel gives her a dubious expression, but luckily doesn't comment and allows her to continue. 

"When I went out for supplies, I met someone. They claimed to know you." The man's face drops startlingly fast into neutrality when Altha says that, but he still remains silent. The healer isn't entirely sure if that's a signal for her to continue or let him mull over the words, but she speaks nonetheless. 

"He said he was your brother Brinley." Even after revealing the name of Nathaniel's family member, the man still doesn't react, so Altha just continues on.

"He wanted to extend an invitation to you to meet your family again. He told me that they managed to open a tailor shop and wanted to not only apologize for what happened but to also, in his words, show you that they didn't soil the opportunity afforded to them." Nathaniel, after a few beats of silence, inhales slowly and holds it there before replying. 

"And what did you say?"

"I said that I would relay the message, but that I would make no promises on whether or not you accepted." The man hums, stares off into the distance for a moment, then simply says-

"Alright." Altha stares at him, a little worried about how readily Nathaniel agreed to visit, and can't help asking about it.

"That's it? You don't need time to think about it?" He looks at her with a single raised brow.

"Why? I'll just be visiting for the day. It's not like I plan to go live with them."

"I know, but you don't feel conflicted about the situation at all?" Nathaniel sighs as he leans against the doorframe.

"I thought we went over this. It happened a long time ago, there's no point in being upset about something that I can no longer fix." Altha looks away at that and gently bites the inside of her cheek to refrain from saying anymore. She probably looks as upset as she feels and it's enough to make Nathaniel sigh again.

"If it matters that much to you then I don't mind you coming with me." The healer looks back up at the man and even though a small part of her doesn't want to intrude upon the other's family matter more than she already has, Altha knows it would give her peace of mind to accompany Nathaniel on his visit. As she's told him before, she promised to be by his side from now on and she keeps her promises.

"Then that's what I'll do." The man rolls his eyes then pushes away from the doorframe and steps into the hallway. Altha moves out of the way for him and just watches in silence as Nathaniel shuts the door to his room before turning back to her.

"First, we need to convince the king to let us go visit my family before anything. I doubt it'll be a simple task." The healer frowns as they begin walking back the way she came from, likely heading towards the mess hall since dinner should be starting very soon.

"We should be able to. I don't believe it'll be harder than our potion research." What Altha doesn't see is the harsh grimace on Nathaniel's face at her words.

\-----

As it turns out, trying to convince the king to let them go out for one day unsupervised was quite the task. He certainly didn't make it easy and was about as stubborn on not letting both of them leave the castle as they were trying to convince him that they would be fine. After some time explaining how two people with magic - one well versed on controlling the elements and the other an expert at healing - as well as a promise to only stick to safe alleys, the king finally folded and said they could go so long as they returned before sundown. All that was left was waiting for the guard that would go relay the news to Nathaniel's family as well as obtain a map showing them how to get to the tailor shop. When he had returned, it was already midday, but the map told the two mages that it wouldn't take too long to reach the shop. They left after a quick lunch, following the scribbled map as it led them down a path the guard had deemed safe and arrived faster than they thought they would. Altha took in the outside of the shop, silently admitting to herself that Nathaniel's family had done well for themselves with a two-story building. The outside made the business appear reputable enough with a hanging sign clearly stating the type of items sold inside and clean windows that advertised some of what Altha assumed was the work of Nathaniel's mother. When she was done taking in the view of the outside of the shop, the healer looked at the man to see what kind of expression he was making. Like her, Nathaniel was looking over the exterior, but aside from his eyebrows being slightly raised in admiration, there was no emotion to be seen. Altha wasn't sure if that was a good or bad development, but she'd take it for now.

After staring at some of the clothes visible in the windows, Nathaniel stepped towards the door and pushed it open, the healer right behind him. A bell hanging overhead signaled the people inside that customers had arrived and Altha watched as all three inhabitants looked up in sync. She recognized Brinley sitting at a table in the corner where he seemed to be sorting out different pieces of cloth. Behind the counter to the left of that was an older gentleman who Altha immediately knew was the boy's father on account of their matching eyes, meaning that he was also Nathaniel's. Then, at the other side of the shop, she saw a woman standing by some shelves that had clothes piled on top of them, and it almost spooked Altha how much of Nathaniel she saw in her.

_ He looks so much like his mother.  _

As if that thought alone was the trigger to end the silent staring contest, the woman smiled and came closer to stand in front of the two mages. She looked Nathaniel up and down, no doubt taking him in for what was apparently the first time in many, many years before finally reaching out and taking said man's hand into both of hers.

"My son, it's so wonderful to see you. I hope you found the shop alright." Altha watched Nathaniel closely, looking for any sign that this meeting was taking its toll in a major way. However, the court wizard didn't appear to be bothered in the slightest as he simply looked between their joined hands and his mother's blinding smile. Finally, after what felt like forever, Nathaniel finally found his voice.

"Yes, we had no trouble at all. The map was rather easy to read." Him finally speaking is enough to prompt the other two men in the room to come join them near the front of the shop and Altha just watches as Nathaniel's father takes his shoulders in his hands as his eyes scan his son from top to bottom.

"Look at you. You've grown into such a fine man." He then chuckles and looks over at his wife. 

"In fact, he looks just like you, Ida. Practically the spitting image." Nathaniel's mother, Ida, giggles at the words, clearly pleased. After that, Brinley takes his turn to soak in the image of his brother, Altha not missing the grateful smile he sends her way before his attention returns to the other mage.

"It's so nice to see you after so long, Nate. I guess all that time I spent standing in front of the castle finally paid off." The court wizard feels his face pinch at the nickname and something in his chest tightens. However, he doesn't have the time to analyze what it could possibly mean as Ida starts tugging him further into the store and towards a set of stairs.

"Come, we can talk up on the second floor so there's no chance of us being interrupted by a customer." Nathaniel doesn't fight her pull, actually grateful that she wants them to talk out of earshot of potential eavesdroppers, and they soon end up in what appears to be the dining area. A decent sized wooden table is pushed up against the wall with two chairs on either side. Across from that is a stone fireplace, a slowly dying fire eating the remains of some logs that clearly don't have much left to give. Brinley takes it upon himself to rekindle the fire by grabbing a couple of fresh logs from beside the fireplace and setting them atop the fire while everyone else goes to sit at the table. Nathaniel and Altha sit on one side while the court wizard's parents sit on the other, Brinley going into the next room and coming back with an extra wooden chair that he sets beside Ida. When they're all seated, silence takes ahold, and it's clear no one is quite sure how to start. However, thanks to the quiet atmosphere, Nathaniel quickly takes notice of the absence of a certain person and looks towards his father for the answer.

"Where is Roesia?" His father perks up as if delighted by the fact the mage was the first one to start up a conversation. 

"Your sister left some time ago and is now living in another kingdom to the South. From what she's told us, she's currently working as an apprentice to the apothecary." Nathaniel hums at the information, but refrains from saying any more, and this causes another bout of silence to hang in the air. Altha keeps stealing glances over at Nathaniel, still wanting to make sure that he's alright with the decision to see his family again after so long. Finally, Ida takes it upon herself to break the silence that has gone on for too long to be comfortable. 

"So, Nate, how have you been since going to live in the castle?" Said man looks between his family members, not quite sure how to answer. Part of him wants to be honest, to tell them about the seemingly endless studying and training he had to partake under the previous court wizard in to learn how to better hone his magic. To tell them about the useless king whose only true accomplishment was getting on the throne in the first place, the man responsible for why they grew up in poverty.

How he was the reason Nathaniel grew to hate his mentor until the day he was killed, and by the time he learned the truth about the man's sudden change in attitude, the information was already useless to the mage. Nathaniel almost listens to that part of him that's urging him to tell them the truth of his experience, but for some reason, the idea of doing so leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Instead, Nathaniel decides that just a vague retelling would be preferable, so he starts from there.

"I've been fine. I have more control over my magic and most of my days are now spent experimenting new methods for enhancing potions as well as registering new ingredients." Ida smiles at the information, an expression of content covering her face. It's a look that the mage finds… irritating, to say the least.

"That's good to hear. I was almost worried that…" she stops speaking and goes silent, something that prompts her husband to cover her hand with his and send Ida an encouraging smile. It seems to do the trick as she takes a deep breath and the smile from before returns, no trace of her sudden negative mood present as she continues the conversation. 

"Well, as you can see, we've been a good bit busy ourselves, what with getting the shop up and running. Business has been good so far, right, Eustace?" Ida turns to her husband who looks positively excited at getting the chance to talk about what they've been up to recently.

"Indeed it has. Turns out that Ida here has a knack for sewing together exquisite clothing that many want to buy. I have the honor of being able to sell those clothes." Ida giggles at the words and once more, Nathaniel can't help but feel agitated at his mother, but he's unsure why. Never before has the mage felt any animosity towards his family, just a dull numbness whenever he used to think about them when he was still growing. Now though, whenever any of them look as though they couldn't be happier with all they've accomplished, Nathaniel's chest becomes tight and it feels as though something has lodged itself in his throat. He swallows against it throughout the conversation which is mostly one-sided, his parents seemingly never finding enough things to talk about even if Nathaniel answers them with a single word. The more he fights against the feelings, the stronger they become until every part of Nathaniel is screaming at him to find someplace else to be. This is what prompts the mage to stand up in the middle of his father recounting the time he managed to haggle the price of a dress for a noble woman and everyone else in the room goes quiet as they stare at him, Altha the only one whose eyes don't convey confusion. Nathaniel has trouble finding his voice past the lump in his throat, but when he finally does so, he doesn't think he's managing to convince everyone that nothing is wrong.

"I just remembered I have… Altha and I have work. An experiment to finish. It's time sensitive, so we'll be going now." Nathaniel doesn't really give his family time to process his words or even a chance to say goodbye as he hurries down the stairs, out the door, and back the way they came, Altha rushing to catch up. Nathaniel knows he made a scene with that little stunt of his, suddenly saying that he needed to be back at the castle immediately, but he doesn't regret leaving. Unfortunately, the mage is still feeling that tangled ball of emotions that wove itself into existence while talking with his family and the worried stare he can feel Altha giving him is not helping in the least. That's why when they reach the castle, Nathaniel makes his way to his room as quickly as he can while Altha is busy with relaying news of their return to the king and practically slams the door shut.

The sound seems to echo in Nathaniel's ears and even though he's now within the safety of his room, the tightness in his chest isn't going away. His traitorous mind is also constantly replaying the interaction with his family and every time the court wizard remembers their happy looks, that same lump from before returns with a vengeance. Nathaniel has no idea what's happening or how to stop it, doesn't even have the mental capacity to try and decipher all the emotions he's currently dealing with, so he does the one thing he can think to do at the moment: curl into himself at the foot of his bed and sit there until he feels better. Nathaniel isn't sure how long he'll have to sit there, but he's prepared to wait however long it takes for him to return to his normal state of mind. This includes ignoring the stinging in his eyes, his worryingly labored breaths, and even the ringing in his ears. However, while Nathaniel is ready to ignore the state he's in, it seems others aren't because despite the infernal ringing, he still hears the soft knock on his door followed by Altha's voice coming from the other side.

"Nathaniel? It's Altha. Are you doing alright?" Is he doing alright? Did he even know the answer to that question? Honestly though, compared to how Nathaniel normally is, he wouldn't say he's doing alright at all. No, sitting curled up on the floor, head to his knees, and dealing with immense emotional confusion is quite the opposite of alright, but Nathaniel just can't seem to bring himself to say that. Instead, he continues to sit in silence until Altha decides to ask another question.

"Can I come in?" Part of Nathaniel wants to shout no, to tell Altha to stay out of this and let him deal with whatever he's going through, but again, he just can't find his voice. On top of that is the other part of him that's asking for help because it knows that if anyone can tell Nathaniel what's going on with him, it's Altha. So he waits, sure that even if he doesn't give her permission, the healer's helping nature and endless curiosity will have her walking into his room any moment now. Clearly, it's a testament to how long they've known each other that Nathaniel is able to make such a prediction and be right because not even seconds later, Altha is announcing that she's coming in and opening his bedroom door. It's not even fully opened when her eyes land on Nathaniel on the ground, hugging his legs to himself and with his watery eyes the only part of his face visible from behind his knees. The sight startles Altha because she's never seen the other mage in such a state before, looking so broken and lost when he usually holds himself with a solid guard and unwavering confidence. It's unpleasant to see a man who usually appears unbreakable look so broken and the need to fix it is enough to get Altha moving closer until she's crouching right in front of the man.

"Nathaniel, what's wrong?" She says it so soft and sweet that in any other moment, the court wizard would frown in mild disgust. However, in this moment, all it does is make Nathaniel's eyes water even more than they already are and he just can't take it anymore.

"I.. I don't know. I just… I couldn't stand it- them- my… I saw how happy they were and it was- was maddening, I got upset, but I'm not sure why." Altha frowns, her expression conveying that she might know the answer to Nathaniel's dilemma, but rather than telling him what it might be, the healer instead places her hands on his arms and gives him a gentle if determined look.

"Alright, I need you to breathe with me for a bit, can you do that?" Nathaniel nods and matches his breathing with Altha's, following every breath in and out and holding it for however long she does. He repeats this over and over until the ringing stops, the lump in his throat disappears, and the tangled ball unravels enough to not feel like it's crushing Nathaniel's chest. Altha smiles when it's clear that he's better, obviously pleased she was able to help, and moves to sit next to the other mage on the floor while maintaining a comforting amount of space between them. The two sit in silence for a bit, Altha waiting for the other to speak first while Nathaniel takes the time to analyze what exactly just happened to him. He examines the situation like he would one of his experiments, dissecting the tangled ball piece by piece until he finally comes to the realization that what caused his anger driven outburst was the nonchalance of his family. To Nathaniel, the entire visit felt like a slap to the face. As if his family was telling him indirectly that their lives changed for the better once he was gone and that they weren't concerned about any hardships he had to endure. Sure, on the surface, his parents seemed as if they regretted their decision to sell Nathaniel to the king, but clearly, their actions had benefited them immensely. The mage, on the other hand, while not wanting for food, clothes, and a place to sleep, couldn't say he was very happy with the road he walked so far. His growth was found within the pages of books and the magic that flowed from his hands, and it was clear through Nathaniel's interactions with people that he lacked critical social skills others would consider vital.

The court wizard was emotionally cold, not dumb, and he had the observational skills to tell that the impression he left on others wasn't a good one. Maybe that's why Nathaniel doesn't mind Altha so much anymore, unlike when they first met. She was the only one to meet and talk with him and not immediately walk away like so many others in the castle had, and was persistent in her need to get to know Nathaniel better. That's the thought that has the man unfurling himself from his protective ball and looking over at Altha with the barest hint of a genuine smile.

"Thank you." The healer is clearly caught off guard, having never been thanked by Nathaniel before or borne witness to such a gentle expression on his face. Normally, his smiles are frigid and fake, but this one, despite being so small it could barely qualify as a smile, is warm and kind. Most importantly though, it's real, and Altha returns it to him with one of her own.

"You're welcome. If you ever need me again, I'll be there. All you have to do is ask." Nathaniel nods to her, deciding not to let it show how grateful he is for her words and instead letting Altha know they still have work to do. The healer's smile falls to a pout, but she follows Nathaniel out of his room anyway, already coming up with an excuse she'll no doubt have to tell Brinley the next time she leaves the castle. No one but them has to know what took place and Altha will keep it that way for as long as Nathaniel needs.


End file.
